Watching - The Painful Side of Love
by Voldemort's Lovechild
Summary: A series of poems written from the PoV of different characters for different ships -I am open to request ;) Disclaimer: Do I look like Ms. Rowling to you? Rating may change...
1. Severus Snape

**Warning: I am no expert when it comes to writing poetry. So bare with me...R&R pleeeeeeeeease!  
Disclaimer: J.K. is queen...**

**Severus Snape**

I watched...  
You playing near Spinner's End.  
To you hidden kisses, I did send.  
That all stopped with your sister's frown,  
And when I sent that tree branch crashing down.

I watched...  
You come into your wizarding own.  
Little did you know how my affection had grown.  
Honoured to be the one you spent all your time with,  
But for what I did next, I would never forgive.

I watched...  
Your look of disdain when I uttered the word.  
My apology seemed forever unheard.  
James Potter was now your beau of choice.  
Oh, how I wish that I had found my voice.

I watched...  
As the Dark Lord searched for you,  
And my inward anxiety grew.  
You died in the name of protecting your son,  
And all I could think was 'What have I done?'

I watched...  
Out for your child on Dumbledore's orders,  
though my hatred of Potter could never be altered.  
My feelings for you remain passionate, still.  
Lily Evans, I love you, and I always will.


	2. Luna Lovegood

**Disclaimer: If you've just read the first chapter, you know I'm no J.K.**

**Luna Lovegood – to Neville Longbottom**

I'm the 'loony', you're the 'loser',  
We stand out from the crowd.  
Labelled by our own classmates because  
Our personalities are loud.

Wrackspurts can confuse me,  
Nargles are often in my way,  
But there is absolutely no doubt  
Hidden in what I'm about to say.

I know that you like Hannah,  
and I'm sure she likes you too,  
But I hope that you take into account  
Just how much I love you.

You never made assumptions,  
You never saw me and groaned.  
You are my glorious 'partner in crime'  
And my affection is now known.

I ask not for forgiveness,  
As I know love can't be helped.  
I just thought it was fair to everyone  
If I told you how I felt.

See you at the DA meeting!  
Your Luna x


	3. Bellatrix Black

**Warning: Do not read if your mascara isn't waterproof  
Disclaimer: J.K. is queen...**

**Bellatrix Black (Before her marriage to Roldolphus)**

Forgive me Lord, for I must cry  
Out at this ridiculous engagement of mine.  
Roldolphus is forcing me to marry for pride, but for  
Ever more to you, I am inexplicably tied.  
Vengeance we shall carry out, towards  
Every treacherous wizard who spouts the  
Rubbish that muggles are like us – together we are united.

You are a kind, understanding Master, and it is  
Obvious that you know what it is I am after.  
Understand, my Lord, please break it off.  
Roldolphus only causes me to scoff.  
So, forgive me, my Lord, for my continuous moaning – but know that with you, my heart is stolen.

Your most faithful servant, as always,  
Bella


	4. Minerva McGonagall (to HG)

**Written in response to the request from my amazing reviewer and close friend, Absidoodle.  
Disclaimer: Me no own...**

**Minerva McGonagall, a.k.a Professor McBadass (written for Hermione Granger)**

A flash of sunlight  
Glitters in your golden hair  
Brightening my day

A rapid quill scratch  
As you portray intellect  
Within every word

Exasperation  
Flickers on your cheerful face  
At all wrong answers

Loyalty always  
You treasure it greatly  
I admire forever

I must stay silent  
This may never be broadcast  
Eternally yours

Forever yearning  
Watching you advance through life  
I shall never tell


	5. Harry Potter (to LL)

**Written in response to the request from guest reviewer, guest rr.  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership of HP world...**

**Harry Potter (written for Luna Lovegood)**

Luna, I love you.  
Luna, I do.  
When we're apart my heart beats only for you.

Luna, you're crazy.  
Luna, you're mad,  
And when I'm not with you, it makes me feel sad.

Luna, I need you.  
Luna, I do.  
You help me stay sane, and you help me stay true.

Luna, forgive me.  
Luna, don't go.  
My heart's yelling _yes!_ But my head's screaming _NO!_

Luna, I want you.  
Luna, I do.  
The only person that I care for is you.

Luna, I'm worried  
Luna, I'm scared.  
Riddle will get you, unless you're prepared.

Luna, I'll teach you.  
Luna, I will,  
And together we'll beat him with all of our skill.

Luna, protect me.  
Luna, forgive.  
If all else fails, promise me you will live.


	6. Neville Longbottom (to GW)

**Written in response to the request from guest reviewer, guest rr.  
Disclaimer: If I had the talent to own HP, I wouldn't be typing this...(Nor do I own the following sonnet, which is based on the glorious work of Billy Shakespeare). Italics mean Neville outside the poem.**

**Neville Longbottom (written for Ginny Weasley)**

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day in the greenhouse?

Thou art more lovely and more temperate than the freshest rose:

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, still as quiet as a mouse,

And Summer's lease hath all too short a date, but my love still arose:

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines through the glass,

And oft' is my pale complexion dimm'd when I see you look at him;

And every fair from fair sometime declines to be bold as brass,

By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd, hacking at my every whim:

But thy eternal Summer shall not fade from my heart

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest forever be;

Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade, as from my reach you depart

When in eternal lines to time thou growest to adore him, rather than me:

So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,

So long lives I, and this gives my lovee to thee.

_Beautiful Ginny,_

_This poem is based on a sonnet by one of the most famous Muggle wordsmiths of all time. I hope that it makes some kind of sense – I changed the words to relate it to me, because I'm not smart enough to think of a whole new one. I may not be a smart man, but I know what love is. (That was a quote from my favourite movie).  
I wish you and Harry all the happiness in the world – I will never be jealous, because he makes you truly happy, and seeing you smile every day is all I can hope for. I hope you can forgive me for trying, even if you are taken.  
_

_See you at the DA!  
Neville  
X_


	7. Gellert Grindelwald

**Thank you to reviewer and close friend, Absidoodle for the continued support :D a mega 3 to you!  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? Me no own.**

**Gellert Grindelwald (for Albus Dumbledore, written from the cell in Nuremgard)**

Always, I was in hot pursuit  
Constant relentless searching  
Without noticing that on the edge  
Of my heart you were forever perching.

Forever was our union  
In questing for the Hallows,  
But my future actions could have  
Sent us both straight to the gallows.

I sit here now, in Nuremgard,  
My life gradually trickles away.  
I am ashamed to ever see you again,  
As I know what you will say.

You'd tell me that you forgave me,  
That you were aware of my remorse,  
But my actions forever haunt me,  
And so your absence I must enforce.

I don't know which of us did it,  
Who cast the fatal blow?  
But it is on my conscience her death shall lay,  
Though my anguish is hidden low.

My actions were for the both of us,  
In the name of the 'Greater Good',  
Albus, I'm in love with you  
Because only you could've understood.

_I do not deserve your forgiveness. Death is waiting for me, and I shall join him gladly – it means never having to face your pain again.  
Farwell, old friend  
G. Grindelwald_


	8. Nagini

**Thank you to all reviewers – You = awesome 3  
Disclaimer: *refers back to previous disclaimer***

**Nagini (Spoken in Parseltongue to Voldemort (my daddy ;))  
**

Sweet Master, you have guided me  
I am forever by your side  
You placed your soul inside of me  
Through your murders and your lies.

You, as am I, are unable  
To feel the emotion that is love,  
But to anyone that denies what trust we share,  
Into their necks, my fangs I will shove.

I know you, descendant of Slytherin,  
The one and only heir,  
Together we'll rule this filthy world  
And your glory we shall share.

Sweet Master, I will finish now,  
And you shall set me back on task,  
But listen to me for one second longer,  
As of you, something I must ask.

I know that I am bound to you,  
Through your soul and through my mind  
But if I knew that I possessed your heart,  
Together, truly, we would bind


	9. Dramione

**Lacking a little in requests now – C'mon, guys! :)  
Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say – me no own!**

**Draco (to Hermione Granger. Not Astoria. Because I have no clue who the hell she is.)  
**

Granger, you astound me.  
I can never catch you up.  
Granger, you bemuse me.  
I'm as loyal as a pup.

Granger, you confound me.  
Forever cleverer than I.  
Granger, you confuse me,  
But I'm forever by your side.

Granger, you're astounding.  
A constant shining star.  
Granger, you're bemusing.  
I'll follow you near and far.

Granger, you're confounding.  
A brain-box in its prime.  
Granger, you're confusing,  
But I'll no longer waste your time.

Hermione, you complete me.  
I think you know it's true.  
Hermione, you have saved me,  
And so I will forever love you.

_Granger, I am not the best poet, I know. I just didn't know how else to tell you, without you laughing.  
Please forgive me...for everything. The guilt I feel is unimaginable.  
Draco  
X_


	10. Hermione Granger (to GW)

**Thank you to reviewers for continued support. Keep requesting. Love you all :)  
Disclaimer: *insert here*  
**

**Hermione Granger to Ginny Weasley (This is my otp, so no hate)**

Your hair blowing in the breeze  
Those flames, oh how they flicker  
You're whole person seems to smoulder  
And I couldn't have fallen quicker

Your eyes, they twinkle in the light  
Oh so beautiful and deep  
And when you are by my side  
Oh how my heart begins to leap

You're the ginger to my chocolate  
Oh, how you spice up life  
But, as you're with Harry,  
I know you'll never be my wife

Your love, oh how I crave it  
I need you with all my heart  
Because, my beautiful Ginny,  
I've loved you from the start.

You're witty, and you're feisty  
You always help me through  
And so, Ginevra Molly Weasley,  
I'd do anything for you.

_Darling Ginny,  
Luna was right, I have no creativity in my brain at all. This poem sucks. But, I read that a poem is one of the best ways of expressing oneself, and so here it is. To some extent, this feels like a betrayal to everyone (they think I love a different Weasley), but it also feels more true than anything else._

_Forgive me, I can't help it.  
H  
X_


End file.
